


Dance Off

by LiveLifeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLifeLove/pseuds/LiveLifeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Dance Off's are banned from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Off

It started with lily putting footloose on at the end of year dance, Sirius challenged Regulus to a dance off who brought the backup of the Slytherin’s so Sirius got all the Gryffindor’s involved and that’s what started the greatest dance off in Hogwarts history. 

By the end the only two still dancing were the black brothers everyone else was on the floor passed out or trying to regain their breathe. 

Lily soon got up and turned off the record player when Sirius and Regulus started to turn blue from being so out of breath.  
They were both in the hospital wing for a week before they started breathing properly. 

When they got out they found out that challenging siblings had been banned from Hogwarts. 

“And that Mr Weasley is why you can challenge Miss Weasley to a dance off” Dumbledore explained to Ron and Ginny


End file.
